Well This Is New
by LiLou-Wolf-Fox
Summary: Sora, Haruhi's, Best friend/Sister. The two have been threw everything together even if Sora lived in the US. Watch as Sora is thrown in with Haruhi and the host boys. Tamaki/Sora(oc) Kyoya/Haruhi I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club but I do own Sora and Her family and Old friend from the US. This is rated M so lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am sorry that I haven't been updating ANY of my stories and that is because, for a year because I end up miscarring at 11 weeks pregnant and the father of the child a week later left me and because of all that stress i end up with writers block...well it's over now but I can't be too sure when I will be updating my other stories but I will to them. Thank you here to the end of my writers block. My new story Well This Is New.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

A knock on my door woke me up from my sleep.

"Agh what the hell?" I asked myself. Who the hell was knocking on my door. I ran my hand threw my short hair. I ripped opened the door and was glaring at Haruhi.

"Sora!" She all but yelled at me. "You have to get ready for school! Today is the first day…and its cold as hell in here, why?" My face was blank.

"…FUCK!" Running in to my room grabbing my wrap. Quickly wrapping my chest and putting on a shirt and some pants. I came out looking like looking sloppy and not caring about it a damn second. I looked at Haru-chan "Ready to go." She sighed at me.

"Well at less you aren't trying to walk out in you Pj's." She give me a small smile. We walked out of the freezing cold house. I couldn't pay for anything but rent. Haruhi makes my food for me. Everyday I just eat at her house.

"Yeah but I have to say I look sexy in them."

"The pants had little flying pigs on them." She sighed. I laughed as we walked to school. Today we are students at Ouran High School Academy. We both got in as Honor students. I have to say I looked dumb as hell but I am really fucking smart. You see I am from the U.S. but after my family died in a house fire when I was 10. My grandparent said I could go to any school I want and I wanted to go to Japan. So they got me to learn the rest of lenuisgh that I didn't know and everything got me in to one of the school when I was 11 and that is also where I met Haruhi. You see my grandparents send me money for rent and my medication, that I have to take because of the fire, but that is about it. They don't have the money to help me any more and I cant get a job because if I flunk out of school I will be sent back to the U.S…I couldn't let that happened.

"Hey Sora? What are you thinking over there?" I looked at her.

"My family." I just said. My mother was white but a mutt and my father was full Japanese. I have a Japanese look to me but I got deep green emerald eyes, my smooth hair, and size DD chest was all from my mother and everything else like my heart shape face, small body size, and pin stight black hair (when it was long) was from my father.

"That's right your mother wasn't Japanese was she."

"Yep but she loved Japan. Loved everything about it. That is one of the reasons why she fell for my dad so hard." I smiled lightly. "I remember when I was younger that my mother and father use to talk to each other in Japanese saying sweet nothing to each other."

"I keep forgetting that because you hide your eyes with your hair and wrap your chest. Everything else looks Japanese." she laughed a little looking down with a light blush of her face. She was telling the truth. I cut my hair after she did so she wouldn't feel bad about hers. She said not to do it but once I went home I did. It was sloppier then hers because my was done by a candle light...and knife. My hair came down pass my nose a bit covering my eyes and I do wrap my chest because most of my clothes where from Haruhi…and my chest is like five times bigger then hers. I put my hand on her head.

"Don't worry about Haru-chan. I don't mind looking like my father or mother. Why should I? I loved them both the same so it doesn't really matter." She smiled at me. I looked up and saw the school we will be going for the next four years.

"Wow no matter how many times I will see this school the size still gets me." She was wowed. I was glaring at the school.

"It just had to be fucking pink didn't it?" I growled out. We got our shit that we needed for the damn pink school. Walking out of the office. "Why the fuck is this damn school fucking pink." I was still growling at the fact that the damn fucking school is PINK! Of all colors pink. God damn it.

"Because they are rich assholes that think everything has to be diffenet then everything else." She told me with a smile on her face. We went to class without anything else happening and at the end of the day we were trying to find a place to study.

I was pissed and was all but stomping down the hallway cussing and bitching.

"Sora please calm down its not as bad as you think." Haruhi tried to calm me down.

"No god damn it, fuck it all to hell! I can't wrap my head around the fact that this god damn school has four,…FOUR fucking library rooms and all of them are filled with fucking snobby rich fucking loud mouth people!" I was pissed. She sighed and we came to a music room that seemed abandoned.

"Huh an abandoned music room. I guess this is the only place we can study." Pulling me with her as I am still cussing when we opened the door rose pedals came flying at us. I stood back and had a panicked looked to my face.

"W-w-w-what the fucking hell?" I yelled as I pulled Haruhi behind me. What the fuck is going on?

"Welcome." Six boys all said at the same time. Haruhi's back was on the door and I was right next to her.

"Th-th-this is a host club." She said shaking. I was looking at them like they were insane. Who of the hell would think of doing a host club…in high school! I took a good look at them, and I would say the hottest is the blond guy who was sitting down. Don't get me wrong they are all hot, but this guy was the hottest out of them all. His light blonde hair and blue-violet eyes. It was his eyes that did get to me the most, they were so sexy.

"Oh wow, it is two boys." The twins said. I remember them, they are from our class. I couldn't remember their names to save me, I can tell one is very different from the other. Then the boy with the black hair and glasses spoke up.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these young men is in the same class as you, aren't they?" That's right the Hitachiin brothers.

"Yeah, but they shy. They doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about them." They said together. He smiled with his eyes closed.

"Oh, that wasn't very polite." The twin just shrugged their shoulders like it wasn't worth their time.

'snobby rich assholes.' I said in my head.

"Welcome to the Ouran host club, Mr. honor students." The blond who was sitting down shot up.

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka and Mizuki Sora. You're the exceptional honor students we've heard about." As he was talking Haruhi was trying to get the doors open but couldn't. Did they lock on their own?

"How did you know our name?" I asked him.

"Why, you guy are infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. Let alone two. You two must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as honor students, Mr. Fujioka and Mizuki" They thought we are guy?…Hahaha that is just prefect.

"Well ah- thank you. I guess." Haruhi said. The blond guy some how got behind us with out us known and said.

"You're welcome. You two are heroes to other poor people. You've shown the world that even a poor people can excel at an elite private academy." We started to moved a away from him and he walked with us. I changed my mind about the asshole. He is just a rich asshole like the rest. "It must be hard for you two be to constantly be looked down upon by others." We started to slowly walk away to the other side.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi said. I was letting her deal with him because I would bitch slap him rich or not.

"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor men, to our world of beauty!" He grabbed me by my shoulder and I had to stop myself from hitting him in the face. I don't think that would go so well. He let go of me and spread his arms out.

'You have to be kidding me it almost like there are roses behind him…what the fuck kind of school it this?' I asked myself. I grabbed Haruhi and started to pull her towards the door.

"We are out of here." When the little blond boy grabbed our arms and pulled us around and pulled us more in to the room.

"Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan and Soru-chan! You must be like a super heroes or something. That's so cool!" You could almost see the flowers that float around his head.

"We are not a hero. We are honor students…AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN/SORA-CHAN." We said at the same time. We are like twins. We meant not be twins by blood but everything else is the same about us. We were born the same day, same time (me just a few minutes older), same room at the hospital. my parents came to see my father's family for a bit and couldn't go home because my mom was too pregnant with me and the room number 408. Haruhi's parents knew mine and stilled talk and came to see them and they came to see us every once in a while and everything it was odd but we loved it. Oh and we are the same blood type too A.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholars would be so openly gay." We looked at him and at the same time again.

"Openly what?" That pissed me off more then her. I don't know why thou.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?" We were backing up from him. Our eyes filled with shocked. What the hell is going on here?

"I uh... I-It's not like that." Haruhi.

"We were just looking for a quiet place to study." Me. He walked up to us and grabbed our chins and made us look him in the eye.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me." I was thinking if you weren't so snobby then yes. "What do you say?" We back up as fast as we could from and hit in to a stand that had a vast on it. We both gasped and went for but only to miss it and hit each others foreheads together. I heard the vase breaking as it hit the floor. I didn't want to see it. I was hoping if I didn't see it, it wouldn't be broking but luck doesn't like me in fact it hates my guts so there was no way that was happening. There was no way for me to pay them back in less I want to leave on the street and it would take forever for me to pay them back. The twin where right next to us and looking a the now broking vest.

"Awww." Together.

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." One of the twins.

"Oh now you've done it, commoners. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen." Then the other.

"What, 8 million yen?" We yelled together. She started to count on her fingers.

"How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million?" She looked at them with a sad look on her face. "We're gonna have to pay you back."

"With what money? You guys can't even afford a school uniform." They said shrugging their shoulders. You have to be kidding me there will be no way that I can't pay for shit I barely can pay for me to live! "What's with that grubby outfits you've got on anyway?" The guy with the glasses walked behind us and picked up a piece of broking glass.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" Oh the hot but snobby blonde's name is Tamaki…cute. He was sitting in that damn chair of his, sitting in before and now he's legs are cross.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka, Mizuki. 'When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.'" He pointed at us and Haruhi knows I hate being pointed at. If I wasn't in shocked I would have cuss him out. "Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you are the host club's dogs."

….WHAT!

I pailed.

'_mom, dad I don't think I can handle this. I have been taking a group of boy who called themselves a host club…and now Haruhi and I are their dog…I am fucked.'_ I could hear my mother now.

'_Sora what have you got yourself in to this time? *sigh* Don't worry you are strong I know you will pull threw…and if you can't by yourself then I will be here for you.'_ but you wont be. My mood dropped over a 100 foot cliff.

"Poke, poke." The little blonde boy poked Haruhi and she fainted and I just stood there with my banes shadowing my face.

'_how could you leave me when I need you most.'_ I pushed all the feels I had about that in the back of my mind. I would get pissed later now's not the time. They got us ready from their guest to get there. We just ran around getting the place ready. I cleaned the glass because I didn't want Haruhi to get cut on it. She had a problem with me doing just myself but I just brushed her off. Now me I don't care if I get cut or something (which I did…a lot) it was her. I was the older sister (not blood…sadly) I have to protect her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys loved it if you did or didn't please leave me a review R&amp;R people.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Everyone, here is the next chapter for Well This Is New. YAY! I hope you all enjoy it and please R&R. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

They were talking about how they had ran out of coffee, so they made us go get some more. We were now walked back.

"This is pissing me the hell off!" I said kicking a rock off the side walk and in to the road. "I mean who the hell do they think they are? I know they are rich and all but what the hell man!"

"I know, I know. I get that your pissed but you have to remember we own them a lot of money now, we need to pay them back…and there will be no way we can without doing, seeing how you live on your own and my father is the only one with a job at my house and can only really pay for food for the three of us and stuff for the house." She was right but that doesn't mean we can't hate it every second of everyday for the rest of our lives. Walked back in to the music room when.

"Speak of the devils. Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglets. Did you get everything on our list?" My right eyebrow started to twitch a bit.

"What? Piglet?" I looked at Haruhi dead serious face.

"If he calls me a piglet again I will fucking beat his ass" I growled. She some what giggled. We give him the coffee. He took at it.

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki asked us. He really didn't know what it was?

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee." Haruhi told him.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee." I told him. The two girls in front of us (I swear they had to dye their hair brown because they act just like blonds…HA Tamaki is a blond.)

"It's instant?" There head went to the side like what a dog does. Oh my god no fucking way that they are that dumb.

"Wow, I've heard of this before. It's commoners' coffee. You just add hot water." He said like it was the best thing in the world. Like it would save his life. Then the girls in front of us started to talk.

"I didn't know there was such a thing."

"So, it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." I want to bitch slap her. Haruhi grabbed my hand and held me there because I took a step towards her. I was thinking about jumping over the couch to get to her. I most likely would have hit Tamaki but I wouldn't have cared. All the host members and some more girls came over.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyouya said behind us as Haruhi and I are getting pissed off really fast.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru. I got sick of it.

"We'll go back and get something else. Excuse us for not buying you guys expensive coffee." I growled out when Tamaki held up his hand in my face. If Haruhi wasn't holding my hand I would have broke his.

"No, I'll keep it. I'm going to give it a try. I will drink this coffee! All right, Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee." He said it like he was going to save the world…and of course everyone started to clap.

"I hate all these damn rich people." I swear to I am going to kill myself before I get out of high school because of this is bull shit. I didn't see Tamaki move to another part of the room, or that Haruhi went with him.

'I'm already going insane…kill me now.' I thought to myself. I heard his voice again.

I was about to walk over there when I heard a snobby voice.

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because they bought it." I growled lightly.

'That Bitch.' I thought to meself. Then she started to laugh.

"I'm sorry. I was talking to myself."

"Sora!" Tamaki called me over.

"I'm coming." I growled as I walked right next to Haru. We got the cups, put the coffee in to the cups and then the hot water. Mixed it and I held it out.

"Here." We both said at the same time. Tamaki give the cups to some girls around him. Wait didn't he say he was going to drink it.

"Let the tasting begin." He said as he put his hand on his chin. I sighed. Four years that's all I got four years…I don't know if I can do this. I really wish my mother was here…but then again if she was I would most likely never be here and Haruhi would have to deal with this on her own. I can't say I'm happy that my mother and father are gone but I can't say that I don't like how far I have come because of it. I looked at Haruhi's annoyed face and lightly smiled at her. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard scarming from the girls around me. I sighed.

'I guess thinking is out too.' I thought to myself. I woulder how long I can hold out without having to take my medication or flipping out on one of the club members or the girls. I hate how we got in to this shit. Haruhi and I jumped as there was someone clearing out their throat behind us. We looked up at Kyouya. Well more I glared.

"Sora you go put some tea over by that table and you Haruhi do the same at the other table." I growled on the way to the table but as soon as I got there I kinda flipped my hair out of my eyes a bit and put on a 100 watt smile.

"Hello ladies, I was just coming by to being you some tea while you wait." I said to them as they kind of started to get stars in their eyes and started to blush.

"O-o-oh th-thank you." one of the girls said stumbling over her words the others were quite. I smiled right at her and whispered.

"You know it's really cute when you do that." I whispered light to her and she looked like she was going to faint. Haruhi looked at me and almost started to laugh. "Well here go you ladies. I hope you enjoy the rest of today." I told them as I looked around to see if anyone was watching…and no one but Haruhi saw. Good I don't need them to know I am good at this kind of shit. I got out of a lot of things with that shit. Never really used on females thou…well at less as a guy. I started to walk away as Mori-senpai came walking in with Honey-senpai on his back looking like he just woke up from a nap like a little five year old.

"Sorry, we're running late." He said as he was rubbing his eye.

"Hello, Honey! Hey Mori!" One of the girls at the table said. I really don't care who said it to tell the truth.

"We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!"

"I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake." Oh my god he is like five I swear.

"So cute!" They girls all but cried.

"Is that boy really a third year student?" Haruhi asked me.

"I have no fucking clue." I said sigh. I have sighed more today then ever in my life before.

"Honey Senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And then Mori Senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition." Kyouya said to us as he randomly showed up at our side.

"Ahhh" We both made that nose

"Sora-chan! Hey Sora-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?" Hunny yelled not even looking at Haruhi as he jumped grabbing my arm and spinning me around. I tired to make the room stop spinning as I answer him.

"Thanks, but I don't really like cake." I like sweet but more in candy form.

"Then, how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" I looked at the side. After I lost my bunny in the fire I'm not a big fan of bunnies.

"I'm not into bunnies." He hold the god damn thing in my face

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" I looked at it and it almost like blushed at me. I couldn't help but think that it was at less a little cute.

"I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" I said more to myself then Honey and I lightly blushed hoping that he didn't see. Haruhi had the same look on her face. Honey looked over the bunny's head and its like a light bulb went off in his head. I think he knew we were females. He puts the bunny in my arms and started to go back to the girls.

"Take good care of him, okay?" He jumped on the girls laps and all but rolled all over them like he was a dog. What…the…fuck?

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is No.1 around here. He is the king. His request rate is 70%." I just looked at Tamaki. There is no way that many girls like him.

"What's this world coming to?" Haru said what I was thinking.

"And in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you two will act as the Ouran host club's dogs until you both graduate. I'm sorry, I meant our errand boys. You can try to run away if you want to, but just so you two know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you two have a passport?" So in everyway but saying it, he was telling us even if we tried to leave Japan he will find us. That's not creepy at all.

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerds." Tamaki said as he blow in Haruhi's ear she flipped shit. Swing her arms all around.

"Please don't do that again." She asked in a small voice.

"You both need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you guys." He said as he studied us. Like we art work or something. I guess to him we are.

"Yeah, well, we aren't trying to get girls to look at us." I told him in a cold voice. He got this look of shock and pain in his face. Like he thought looking good and everything that he is, is how to live like really.

"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me." He started to talk and it just pissed me off how he was saying the only thing that matters is looks. I wounder how he would feel if his back was scared because of a fire.

"I just don't think it's all that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." Haruhi said to him.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it? It's not often that god creates a perfect person like Moi! Beautiful both inside and out." What did he say? That stupied ass mother fucker. I was about to go after him and Haruhi grabbed my hand. I knew she didn't want me to do anything so I just stayed where I was.

"Say what?" She asked him.

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things." He was annoying me really bad. To the point where I was about to break.

"There's a word to describe people like him." I told Haru as Tamaki went on and on.

"That's why I started this club in the first place. I did it for those who are starved for beauty."

"What is it?" She looked up at me. Tamaki became background sound.

"For those working day and night, pursing beauty. And …"

"Oh man, I wish I could remember that word." I said as I thought of the word.

"I've chosen to share my expertise with you. Here's a tip. When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion. And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise. Gentlemen do not make uncouth sounds. Besides …"

"Maybe, a pain in the neck?" She said. I shook my head.

"No. There's something that fits him perfectly." I told her.

"... But above all else you guys must remember...how effective a glance to this side can be." Both Haruhi and I wasn't listening to him. Then the word came to me.

"Oh, I got it." I said as the side of my fist hit my palm on my other hand.

"Oh, did I strike a chord?" He got in my face looking happy. I looked at him with a blank face.

"Obnoxious." His face dropped and went to his emo corner.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki senpai." Haruhi said. Hikaru and Kaoru came up behind us and put their arms around us.

"You guys are heroes, all right." Hikaru said laughing.

"But he is a pain in the neck. I'm sorry, senpai." I said to him and then Haruhi said.

"But your lesson did strike a small chord with us." He got up real fast with a rose in his hand.

"Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friends." He was really happy now.

"Well, he got over that quick." I said looking at Haru laughing. This guy is a real trip. I can at less say that my days will never be dull.

"Boss." Kaoru said trying to get him to listen to him but Tamaki wasn't having it.

"Call me king." Tamaki said as he held out his hand and wiggling his fingers.

"You can teach them all the basics of hosting." He just stated like it was nothing.

"But they're not going to get very far with the ladies if they doesn't look the part, you know. They're not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off Haruhi's glasses, and move Sora's hair out of his face, it'd help." His brother walked in front of Haru and took her glasses. Kaoru moved to me and moved my hair to the side.

"Hey, I need those. I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school." She waved her hands front of her trying to find them. Everyone gasped. Tamaki snap his fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Got it." They grabbed Haru and I and dragged us to the changing room. They pulled two of the school outfits.

"Here. Change into this uniform." We back away from them. What the hell is with everyone.

"What? But why?" We both asked them. I was kinda scared of them right now.

"Don't ask questions." They as they held the outfits closer towards us.

"No way!" We yelled back them. They jumped at us and we started to push them away as they chant.

"Change! Change! Change!" I kicked them both off of us as Haruhi yelled.

"Fine we'll change, but you two have to get out!" The flap closed and I started to take off my shirt.

"This is bull shit." I said as I put on the button up shirt.

"You need to calm down Sora. Can't have you needed your meds right now." She told me as she fixed my tie with a smile. The rest of the club came in the room. Haruhi started to fix her tie.

"Um, senpai?" She asked.

Tamaki asked us. "Aren't you guys done changing yet?"

"You sure it's really okay for us to keep the uniforms?" She said as she pushed the flap opened. Haruhi's hair was right above her eyes and she looked really good with out the glasses on like always, and my hair had an bad boy emo hair cut to it. They really didn't change much for me. They loved my eyes.

"Cute! You guys are as pretty as girls. Adorable!" Tamaki said as his hands were clapped together and was making heart eyes at Haruhi and I. I glared at him.

"Stop giving me thous eyes." I growled out at him.

"Haru-chan Sora-chan, you look so cute!" Hunny-senpai said.

"If we had known that's how you guys really look…" Hikaru

"...we would have helped you two out sooner." Kaoru

"Who knows, maybe they draw in some customers." He said looking down at his notepad. What the fuck is with that guy.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking." It was almost like everyone said it out loud.

'_No you didn't.'_

"Our errand boys is moving up the ranks. Starting today, both of you are an official members of the host club. I will personally train you guys to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service, each, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt."

'_100 customers? What the fuck man!' _I yelled in my head.

"A host?" We both said.

*Later*

"So, tell me, Haruhi, Sora. Do you two have any hobbies? What do you guys like to do?" She asked us. Tamaki paired Haru and I together.

"I'm curious. What kind of products do you use on your skin?"

"Yeah, it's so pretty." Another girls asked. What the hell is wrong with these girls.

"So why did you guys join the host club" I looked at Haru

"_All we have to do is get 100 customers to request us and they'll forget about our 8 million yen debt. I know Haruhi will tell the story.'_

"I see. Both of your mothers passed away and Sora also lost his father. Who does the chores around the house?" She asked in a sad voice.

"Oh, Sora and I do them. Our mothers taught us. They were an amazing cooks. And when my mother went to the hospital, she left us all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. And it made me happy to see my dad and Sora enjoy it. We've had a hard childhood, but dad, Sora and I have managed to make it through okay." She said smiling

"So... Uh…"

"is it okay if tomorrow…"

"...we request to sit with you two again?" The three girls asked with blushes on their faces.

"Yeah, we would really appreciate that, ladies." I started to smirked and leaned over the table and grabbed one of the girls chin.

"You know that blush makes you really pretty…I like it." I told her and she almost fainted.

"Oh Sora you are so handsome." another girl said.

"Sora, Haruhi, come here for a minute." Tamaki called us over.

"I am sorry sweetheart but I have to go." I got up and put my hands in my pockets and pulled off the badass look.

"What's up?" I asked him. He smiled and made a hand gestured to the young girl who was talking shit when Tamaki want to 'drink' the coffee that Haru and I got.

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, princess Ayanokoji." more like Bitch Ayanokoji.

"Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi said with a smile on her face. Tamaki grabbed her spinning about in a circle and was yelling.

"That was so cute! That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good, amazingly good!" I started was shocked for a minute then I snapped out of it.

"Holy fuck." I whispered under my breath. I looked at the bitch. I put on my sexy badass smirk. "Hello sweetheart." Even the bitch blushed a little bit. Tamaki's attention went from Haru to me.

"…" I looked at him with fear in my eyes. "…that…was…PERFECT!" He dropped Haru and then grabbed me.

"Mori senpai! Help me!" I yelled out to Mori. He shot up and grabbed my from Tamaki and held me in the air. Tamaki was trying to get me back as Mori was looking at me and Haru.

"Mori senpai, you really didn't have to go that far. Come on little ones. Let daddy give you guys a big hug."

"We already got a dad. We don't need another one." Haruhi told him and I just kept my mouth shut. Some times Haruhi forgets that we aren't blood sisters and forgets that my real father died in the fire.

***The Next Day After Class***

"Hey, what fuck happened to my bag?" I turned around and looked out the window. Haruhi was looking under tables chars stuff like that for it. My hands slammed on to the window. "Are you fucking kidding me? But how hell did that happen?" I sighed as I started to ran to go outside to get my bag from the water. Haruhi was running right behind me. "I didn't think there were bullies at this school. Hm. Guess they're fucking everywhere." I said in a pissed off voice to myself. We ran in to the bitch that was talking shit.

"Oh, it's you guys again. I bet you two love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you two . It's useless, though. You're always going to be a second class citizens." She said in a snotty tone as she walked away. I looked at Haruhi.

"I have a feeling that girl is the one who threw my bag in the pond. Fuck I can't be bothered with her right now, though." I got to the pond and jumped in. I didn't care if I got all wet. "I've gotta find my medication bag or I won't have any money for meds this month."

"Hey, commoners! You guys got some nerve, skipping out on the club like that." Tamaki said to say but then stopped. "Sora why is your bag all wet?" I looked up at him threw my hair and blow it out of my face.

"Eh, it's no big deal. I got it. I just can't find my black bag." I really didn't want him known I take medication. I heard someone get in the pond with me and I turned to make sure it wasn't Haruhi. But in stead of seeing Haruhi in the water it was Tamaki. "Hey, you don't have to do that. You'll get wet." I stood up from my crouch. He just smiled and was moving his hands around in the water.

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks. Hang on a second." he brought up my black bag that holds my meds. "This what you're looking for?" I just sat there staring at him. I really did like his smile. The way his eyes light up. "What's the matter? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me, are you?" He said with a laugh in his voice. I snatched the bag away from him.

"No way." I said and looked at Haru as she started to laugh. I have a feeling she knew that I had a small crush on the stupid as hell but funny at the same time blonde who has made us his slaves.

"How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?" I looked up at him and just shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, uh... I really don't know. I guess I accidentally dropped it out the window at some point. If I did, then I must be very stupid." I said as I rubbed the back of my head laughing. We went back up to the club room. When we got in there I found out that Queen bitch (Ayanokoji) had requested me and me alone. What the hell is going on here. I know she is up to something.

We sat down at a table and we had coffee in front of us. I really didn't know what to talk about so I let her start it. She started talking about how my bag was in the pond.

"I heard that your bag fell in to the pond today. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond. And plus you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you." After her whole little speech I understood 100% now. And me and my big mouth thought it would a good idea to voice it.

"Now I understand. You're jealous of me." She got this shocked looked then it went to pissed off. I don't know what happened next but the table was pushed away and then I found my self on top of Ayanokoji with her crying out in fear.

"No, Sora, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!" Next thing we both knew was the twins and Haruhi was poring water on us. Ayanokoji looked up them. "Why did you do that?" I moved away from her as Tamaki helped her up. I really hope he doesn't believe her. I don't need that. I really don't. "Do something, Tamaki. Sora just assaulted me." She put on the pity me voice. He moved her wet hair from her face.

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?" He asked her. How the hell did he get that from everything that just happened?

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" She said in a snotty tone. Well how and what you just said kinda shows that you did.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Sora is not that kind of a man." No I am not…well I am not a man but if I was one I wouldn't be like that. No way in hell.

"But why, Tamaki? You idiot!" She yelled out crying as she ran out of the room. Tamaki looked at me and it looked like he was thinking then at Haruhi then back to me.

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all. Your quota is now one thousand!" He pointed at me and then he looked at Haruhi. "And because you helped make some of this mess yours is too."

'_One thousand?' _I said in my head and I am pretty sure Haruhi is thinking the same thing. Tamaki held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and let him pull me up.

"Come on. I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie." He told me as he winked at me. Kyoya walked up to ma and handed me a bag, then looked at Haruhi and give her one too, seeing how the front of her uniform got wet with tea.

"These are the only spare uniforms we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?" we both sighed looked at each other and turned our backs on the group.

"Thanks a lot, you guys. We are gonna go change." She said as she wrapped her arm around me pulling me to the changing room.

"This shit is so fucking stupid." I told her as I was pilling my clothes off of my wet body. I looked down and see my wraps wet as well. "Son of a bitch." I said to my self as I unwrapped them and started to wring the water out of them in to the trash can. "This sucks." I said and I got them as dry as I can and wrapped them around my chest again.

"Hey you two, here you go. I brought you some towels." Tamaki opened the curtain and saw Haruhi in her tank top and me in just my pants and wraps. He stopped dead and the curtain slid back in to place. Lets just say a lot of yelling running around and then two dresses were thrown in the changing room with us and we were told to put them on. We did as we were told.

"Oh my fucking god…theses dresses are the most ugly thing in the world! How can any girl wear this!?" I yelled.

"Sora…Haruhi?"

"Yeah." Both of us said at the same time. As we fixing the rest of the dress to fit perfectly.

"So, you're girls?"

"Biologically speaking, yeah." Me. We pulled but the curtain and Tamaki had a little fit.

"Listen, senpai, we don't really care whether you guys recognize us as a boy or a girl." Haruhi.

"In our opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are." Me

"Well, isn't this an interesting development." He said like he wasn't shocked or anything. My guess he was the first to know.

"Oh, yeah." They said together with big smiles on there faces.

"Uh, you know, I have to say, senpai. I thought you were pretty cool earlier." I walked up to Tamaki. Tamaki started to slowly back away from me with his hand covering his mouth as he was blushing bright red. I smiled lightly at me then looked at Haru.

"You know, Sora, being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how we could pull it off." She put her hand to her chin and started to think about it. I balled up my right hand and hit the palm of my left.

"Oh I've got it. We'll just call everyone dude and bro now." Told her as we both giggled.


End file.
